The Silent Clothier
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt's fairytale dream comes true as he is rescued from a fire and abuse by a knight in shining armor- Prince Blaine of Dalton. Without his voice, family, and nothing more than his sewing abilities Blaine allows him to stay in the castle as his clothier as he falls for the man. As Kurt works through his turmoil he may have found more than a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back again with a new story. I'm Not Gonna Teach Him is coming to a close in the next few chapters so I decided to start on this little fic while it's been on my mind. It was inspired by the wonderful MGemy's Within story. Although it has nothing to do with Beauty and The Beast I fell in love with the Prince!Blaine and Medievel theme so, here it goes. Happy reading :) P.S. I still don't have a beta so I'm going to be a little slow getting the chapters out, but I go on break soon so I'll get as much done as possible. K, thanks...

* * *

.:The Silent Clothier:.

Kurt was abused as a young boy. Not by his parents, who loved him dearly, but by the town boys who all grew to be masculine farm hands. He, however, was different. He was pale, lithe, and very effeminate. The other boys were into drinking, rough housing, and girls, whereas he was into books, theater, music, and boys. Liking his own sex alone was a sin in his town's eyes so they constantly berated him, shunned him, and when left alone would beat him. His parents tried to protect him, but Kurt didn't want to stay locked in his house like the many tales his mother told him of young fair maidens locked away from the world to be saved by a knight in shining armor upon a white gallant horse- although the knight in shining armor wouldn't hurt. Instead, he chose to go to town to show people that he was proud to be different, to be himself, and not a soul could tear him down. Truthfully though, he was being beat down, quite literally. He didn't know if he could go another day, but he forced himself to; to face the evil that was this town. It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday when he found out just how evil a hell he was living in.

It was late at night, all was calm, and he and his family were just getting ready for bed when a crash followed by a dreadful scream pierced through the house. Kurt ran to see what it was and saw that house was on fire. Someone had thrown a torch through his parent's window encasing them in flames. He tried to see through the smoke, but it grew too quickly. He tried to step through, but kept finding dead ends through the fire. He could hear his parents screaming as they burned, and everything just became too much. He felt dizzy and his lungs felt heavy and clouded. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even move. He braced himself against the wall as he tried to pull himself through the hall to the back door. He soon realized that every window in their small house was broken from where lit torches had been thrown. He thought he was as dead as his parents when he heard laughter surround him and hands grab him. For a moment he thought he was saved, but his torment didn't end. He still couldn't see, and he felt choked with fresh, clean air trying to get to his burning lungs. All he could do was hear jeering laughter and taunting around him as he was dragged through mud. He was dropped to the ground with a thud and he tried to open his eyes but everything spun with great speed. He clenched his eyes shut and just laid there. He was in and out of consciousness as five village boys surrounded him laughing. They had decided to go to Kurt's house and burn his family's sin, but one boy decided that they needed to teach him a lesson before sending him to the burning depths of hell, so they rescued him just to torment him further. Kurt doesn't remember much, just continuous laughter, and hands all over his body, ripping his clothes. He feels a piercing pain continuous pound his body from his head to his knees that made him cry out before he went numb and whiteness fell over him. About this time a man on a white horse rode up at the sight of smoke. The boys panicked and ran leaving Kurt laying there, bleeding to death in the mud, naked and cold. The man on the horse dismounted and tied his steed to a nearby tree before inspecting the disaster. The house was in flames, falling in completely. He ran around the perimeter of the house looking for the people who lived there, calling out hoping to find someone alive, but he heard nothing. He got to the back of the house and called out again, but still nothing. He hung his head and started back for his horse when he heard a whimper. The man froze, looking all around for the sound. He took light steps in the direction until he sighted a boy in the pig pen. He ran to his aid finding him unconscious, barely breathing, barely alive. He ran back to his horse and pulled out a blanket from the saddlebag and wrapped the boy up, carrying him back to the horse where he cradled the boy as they rode to the castle where he hails. Kurt came too about an hour into the ride feeling warm. He cringed at the pain he felt everywhere. He tried to speak, but nothing came out but faint sounds. The man looked down and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright, but you needn't worry. You're safe now. I'm taking you to a doctor, just go back to sleep."

Kurt was blown away by such kindness. He couldn't tell if he were dreaming or if this was real. He tried to say something, but he couldn't, he got a blinding pain in his head, and closed his eyes to blackness. Not long after, they arrived at the castle gate. The guards standing at attention halted the horse.

"Good evening Sir Blaine. Is everything alright? You're not due back for a week's time?" The guard asked.

"I was headed through Lima when I saw smoke. I found a house burnt to the ground, no one was found but this man. He's badly injured and I need to get him to see the doctor." Blaine spoke quickly.

"Let's not waste time then." He turned to the other guardsmen, " OPEN THE GATES!" He yelled.

He stood back to his post and bowed to the officer before letting them strode through the gates and into the castle's courtyard. He dismounted with Kurt still in his arms allowing the stable boy to take the horse. He walked quickly through the front doors and was met with Puck and Finn who helped take Kurt to the hospital wing. Charlotte greeted them and wailed over this poor boy before setting to work, shooing the men out of the room. Blaine dismissed his faithful servants and paced the hallway in front of the door where Kurt now laid. After a while of waiting he slid down the wall to sit on the floor looking up into the heavens praying for life. It was well into the next morning before Blaine was stirred awake by Charlotte's smiling face.

"You may see him now your highness." She said.

Blaine got up without a word and entered in the room unsure. Charlotte pushed him along up to the bed. Blaine was astonished at the beauty that lay sleeping peacefully before him. He watched as his brow knitted together and he started twisting in his sleep. Without thinking Blaine took his hand and squeezed it making him at peace again.

"He likes you, sir." Charlotte winked at him.

"I don't even know his name, or if he has any family." Blaine whispered still holding Kurt's hand.

"You'll find out soon enough. He should be waking any moment now, sir." She smiled as Kurt stirred.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he looked around. He didn't know where he was but he felt warm and safe. He looked up and was met with hazel eyes that blazed through his whole body. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't.

"Poor dear." Charlotte rushed to his side, "Hello, sweetie. You're okay. This is Blaine and I'm Charlotte. Blaine found you last night after a fire and it looks as if you were badly beaten… Blaine brought you here and I fixed you right up. You're safe now."

Blaine looked at the broken man. The tears welling in his eyes and the strain he had on his face just made Blaine want to take hold of him and never let go.

"You just rest, sweetie. Blaine will be right here with you, okay?" Charlotte ran her fingers soothingly through Kurt's hair.

Kurt closed his eyes and drooped into the bed. He barely remembers last night. All he can recall is screaming, laughter, pain, then white. He opened his eyes again and looked at Blaine who smiled sadly squeezing his hand. Kurt smiled up at Blaine and mouthed thank you to his savior. Kurt could feel his vocal cords straining against his throat trying to work, but still nothing.

"Don't push. You could hurt yourself even more. It's probably from all of the smoke you inhaled." Blaine explained.

Kurt motioned for parchment and a quill which Blaine fetched quickly.

"_Thank you. I'm Kurt_." He scrawled and held it out for Blaine to read.

"Hi Kurt. I'm Blaine." He replied.

"_Where am I_?" Kurt asked.

"I brought you to the castle. I was riding through Lima on business when I found you."

"_Are you a knight?"_

"I'm technically still in training. I'm prince of Dalton." Blaine answered.

Kurt blushed suddenly realizing how improper he has been.

"Do you have any family?" Blaine asked.

"_I lived with my mom and dad, but they were killed…"_

"I am so sorry, Kurt. I wish I would have gotten there sooner…"

Kurt hurriedly scrawled out something more.

"_There's nothing you could have done. I can't confirm who, but there were five guys and are probably my regular tormentors."_

"You mean this was all on purpose?" Blaine asked shocked.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh, Kurt! I vow to find these men and punish them severely."

"_Don't worry about them. Just don't make me go back there… Please!" _Kurt pleaded.

"You never have to go back! You can stay here as long as you wish." Blaine smiled.

"Okay you two love birds. Kurt needs his rest. Out you go…" Charlotte shooed.

Blaine sighed before moving back, but Kurt grabbed his shirt sleeve keeping him there.

"_Will you come back to see me?" _ Kurt asked.

"Of course. I'll be back and eat dinner with you." Blaine smiled before grabbing for Kurt's hand again and kissing it softly. Kurt smiled, a blush filling his face. Blaine bowed and left quickly from the room.

Kurt motioned Charlotte over and scrawled out a message, _"Thank you for taking care of me."_

"You don't have to thank me, dear-y. I'm just the help… I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think the prince fancies you a bit." Charlotte grinned.

"_I don't think the prince would fancy a peasant like me." _Kurt replied.

"You could have fooled me. Now I want you to put the parchment away and rest now. Blaine will be back for dinner in the evening, and I still have to find you suitable clothes." She fussed.

Kurt followed orders and snuggled down into the heavy comforters before shutting his eyes and drifting to sleep. He didn't realize he was that tired. He headed off into a deep sleep and dreamt about what happened, but all the bad seemed to go away when he dreamt about those beautiful hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for being away like this. I was sick and blah blah blah, but I am back and ready to kick ass with this fic plus my other one I'm Not Gonna Teach Him. Thank you for everyone's support. More will be coming soon, and I am not just saying that this time. Pinkie swears.

* * *

.:The Silent Clothier:.

The Beginning

Kurt stirred in his sleep. Laughter plagued his dreams and he felt hands grab him. His eyes popped open as the sounds of manic laughter dissipated and turned into a calming voice.

"Ah, dear-y, you're okay. I'm here, it's me Charlotte. Come on, sweetie, you're okay." Charlotte whispered.

Kurt gasped and looked around frantically forgetting where he was until his mind caught up with him and he realized he was indeed safe. He relaxed again as Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

Kurt shook his head no.

"Alright then, I'm going to go get a cloth and a basin of water to get you cleaned up, and then we'll get you into some clean clothes." She sang happily.

Kurt closed his eyes breathing deeply as she walked away. His lungs didn't burn quite as bad, but it still stung a little. He wanted to cry when he thought about his voice though. All he knew was singing and now he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt jumped, his eyes popping open once more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check in on you." Blaine ducked his head.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he blushed and patted the side of his bed.

Blaine smiled as he took the invitation sitting down gingerly. Kurt picked up his paper and quill from under his pillow grabbing the ink from the table next to him.

"_I'm fine. How are you?"_

"I'm good." Blaine chuckled, "I was worried about you." It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"_Worried about me? You needn't be. Like I said I'm fine." _Kurt wrote.

"Kurt, I can see the sadness in your eyes. Is it your parents?" Blaine grabbed for Kurt's free hand.

"_Yes. I miss them dearly. Because of me they died…" _Kurt's eyes filled with tears_._

"Kurt, may I ask what you mean exactly? How did they die because of you?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt looked hesitant, but sighed. This was a major risk, but what else did he have to lose?

"_The town I hail from shunned me because I take a liking to more feminine activities as well as men opposed to women. I am a sin, and they wanted to send me to Hell, where I belong." _Tears now streamed down his cheeks as his hand shook across the paper.

Blaine read the paper slowly unable to process how anyone could do something like this. Tears started streaming down his own face as he imagined the horrible treatment Kurt has gone through.

"I am so, so sorry, Kurt. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Your parents are in a better place and so are you. That town of yours will pay dearly for what they did to you and your family. They are the real sinners. You always have a place here and you are not looked on as a sin." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands as he inched closer to the man.

Kurt sniffed as he scribbled out a reply, _"You're not repulsed by my lack of masculinity?"_

Blaine chuckled, "Not in the slightest. I think you are absolutely perfect. And if it's worry of your acceptance here regarding your liking to men you needn't worry. I too am fond of men and everyone here is accepting and supportive."

Kurt felt so light. He was speechless, hopeful, and embarrassed all at once. Blaine just smiled at him and leaned in to place a kiss to the man's cheek.

"I'll be back for dinner if you still want my company." Blaine asked hopeful.

Kurt blushed, nodding as he held his breath. Blaine smiled and walked out of the room, but not without kissing the brunette's hand. Kurt fell back into the pillows wishing he could scream to the heavens.

Blaine walked out of the room unable to stop grinning. He passed Charlotte on his way through the corridor.

"Oh, hello, sir. Just getting Kurt cleaned up. He'll be able to move about by tomorrow. Where shall I place him?" Charlotte asked.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Charlotte. Um, I shall speak to father and mother to see about an available room. I will return to sup with Kurt later." Blaine replied.

"Okay, sir. Let me know this evening and I'll get him settled." Charlotte bowed.

Blaine bowed, dismissing her. Charlotte continued back to the room.

Blaine thought about what to tell his parents. They were accepting of Blaine, but only in thought. He was fearful, to say the least, to tell them about Kurt. By the time he went through all the 'what-ifs' he reached the library where his parents stayed most of the time when not conducting royal business outside of the castle. He knocked then straightened himself up and took a deep, calming breath.

The door was opened by a servant. Blaine bowed his head before entering. His mother was reading a book near the window while his father was scribbling away on parchment with fast, angry strokes. He waited until his father's hand paused before making his presence known.

"Uh, father?" Blaine asked; his voice cracking.

"Oh, Blaine, my boy, how is everything?" The king asked not taking his eyes from the paper.

"Blaine! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't to return for another week's time." His mother put her book down.

"That's why I am here to see you both-"

"Well?" The king looked up suddenly as realization dawned on him.

"I was riding through Lima and there was this fire you see…" Blaine went through the whole story.

His mother looked terrified and his father looked terrifying.

"So you see father, I just can't send him back to that dreadful place. He is still recovering. He has lost his voice, his family, his life." Blaine explained frantically, pleadingly.

"I don't see the problem." The queen stated looking at her husband.

"This isn't a love thing is it?" The king asked harshly.

Blaine looked down, he could not lie. He has taken a liking to Kurt. He was beautiful, but to tell his father, the king, was frightening.

His father sighed, "Blaine-"

"What do you want me to say, father? I do not fancy woman. I refuse to marry a woman just to entertain you. I choose to marry for love and if it happens to be a man then so be it-"

"It's a sin, Blaine. You cannot marry a man. If you wish to bring a fiery death upon yourself then that is your choice, but I will not see to it, nor hear about it." His father yelled.

His mother was by her husband's side massaging his shoulders.

"Dear, may I speak to Blaine in private?" She asked tenderly.

He sighed, rubbing his temples frustratingly, "Fine, fine."

She smiled and kissed his cheek as she led Blaine out of the room. They were silent, his arm in hers, as they walked through the hall. They reached the West wing and she paused in front of the garden view window.

"I am sorry about your father, but he is right, Blaine, he is just looking out for you." She spoke.

"I know, mother, I just… I can't help these feelings. I wasn't planning on feeling things for this man, but I do." He looked down, "But still, even if I didn't have feelings for him I still would ask for his placement in this castle. He has been through a lot and I cannot see sending anyone back to such torment. I couldn't live with myself."

His mother placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Then he shall stay. I could not turn him away when he has nothing or anyone to turn to."

"What about father?" Blaine asked suddenly lifting his gaze to her.

"I will take care of him. Can he work?" She asked.

"He mentioned to me that he sews." He replied.

"Well then, it looks like you shall have a new clothier. When he is well enough he can begin." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, thank you, mother. Thank you ever so much." He hugged her.

"You are kind and shall one day be ruler. Don't ever lose your love and kindness." She winked before leaving Blaine at the window.

"Also, Blaine?" She turned to address him, "I expect to meet this young man who has stolen your heart as soon as possible."

Blaine smiled and nodded. She bowed her head, turned, and continued back to the room to deal with her husband.

"Richard. We have a new guest and I insist on you being a gracious host." Jacquelyn stated as she entered the library.

"Jacquelyn, you didn't." He stood from his desk.

"I did. This boy has nothing else to go back to, but torment-"

"Which he deserves for his sin, Jacquelyn." He yelled frustrated.

"Would you turn your own son out like that?" Jacquelyn crossed her arms.

"Of course not." He scoffed.

"Well then, it is settled, Kurt is to stay here with us." She nodded and went back to the window where she picked up her book.

"I shall never win this battle with you." He sighed, "What will he do with his time in the castle?" He asked defeated.

Jacquelyn smiled behind her book before hiding her emotions and dropping the book again.

"Blaine mentioned that he sews so I made him Blaine's clothier." She said.

The king's eyes grew.

"Calm yourself, Richard. This is a wonderful thing. Your son is happy, news will spread of our kind and warm hospitality, and no one shall know. Since Blaine's decision to love whom he loves no one in this castle shall breathe a word of the happenings here." Jacquelyn explained.

The king sighed heavily and returned to his seat begrudgingly, "You are sure?" His eyes showed fear.

"Yes, of course. Now go back to your work and worry no more about this matter." The queen picked her book up and started reading.

The king mumbled, but continued his work unknowing to his wife's smile as she secretly watched him from her seat.

Meanwhile, Blaine wandered through the castle aimlessly. He couldn't be happier that his mother and father were allowing Kurt to stay. His heart soared, but he hoped his father wasn't too angry. Blaine entered the music room without thought and found Rachel sitting at the piano warming up before dinner.

"Hello, Rachel." He smiled warmly to the girl.

"Hello, Prince Blaine. How are you this evening?" She smiled back.

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"Wonderful. I decided to try out a new song I heard on my stroll through town yesterday." Rachel got up and made her way to Blaine.

"I hope to hear it soon." Blaine opened his arms inviting the girl.

She embraced him as always, "I'm planning to sing it during the meal this evening." She replied.

"Ah, well I will miss hearing it-"

"Why? Won't you be there?" Rachel asked.

"I wish I could, but I have special matters to attend to." Blaine held her hands.

"Oh, you mean Kurt?" She smiled knowingly.

"How did you..? Charlotte." He chuckled.

"She was very excited in telling me about Kurt. She says you're in love." Rachel squealed.

"I am not in love. I just met him-"

"You're his knight in shining armor-"

"I fancy him, yes, but I do not know of love, nor if he feels the same." Blaine sighed.

"Well, I also heard you and the queen talking and so you shall have plenty of chances to find love with him." Rachel smiled.

"You mischievous girl. Eavesdropping as always." Blaine teased.

"That's why you love me." Rachel grinned.

"That I do. Well, I must be off to get ready to sup. Good luck and I do wish you would come and sing for Kurt and I later this evening." Blaine hugged her again.

"Of course, my Lord. I shall see you both after dinner. 'Til then." Rachel bowed.

"'Til then, sweet lady." Blaine kissed her hand and bowed before exiting the room, making his way to his bed chambers.

Kurt argued with Charlotte that he could wash himself, and as she fussed with him, she finally gave in saying she would be outside if he needed assistance. It gave Kurt time to look himself over. He removed the blankets encasing him and saw his once snow white skin shine in blue and black. He skimmed his fingertips over the contusions and hissed in pain. He took the cloth and dipped it into the bowl of warm water before wringing it out and gently washed his skin. By the time he was finished the water was murky. He felt so much better and far more relaxed than before. Charlotte peeked from the door and he motioned her inside. Charlotted bounced in as usual clutching a beautiful green and beige garment.

"I know it's not much, but at least you'll have a dressing gown." She helped him pull it over his head.

He was grateful. He always felt vulnerable when someone else was in the room as he laid underneath the blankets naked. Charlotte moved around the room to find a table and chair for Blaine as well as more pillows to help prop Kurt up better.

"I don't know what we're going to do about clothes for you. You can't walk around the castle naked as a jay bird, now can you?" She asked rhetorically.

Kurt snickered silently as she moved around the room like a mad woman trying to straighten up all the while mumbling to herself.

"Mercedes should be here soon with your and Blaine's supper. She's one of the cook's servants. I guess soon you will meet the rest of the crew around here. Any-who, Blaine should be arriving soon as well, as for me I better head off to the kitchen myself if I want any supper." Charlotte excused herself before making her way through the door. As she stepped out she ran into Blaine.

"Oh, excuse me, sir." Charlotte fumbled.

"It's quite alright. Going to dinner yourself?" Blaine asked.

"I am, sir. Mercedes should be here soon with your and Kurt's supper as well. Don't keep him waiting, sir." She winked.

"Thank you Charlotte, I also shall speak to you later about Kurt's accommodations." Blaine smiled.

"As you wish, sir." Charlotte bowed before continuing on to the kitchens.

Blaine stepped into the room and was greeted with a smile as his eyes met Kurt's. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt's bed that Charlotte had placed for him.

"Your color is coming back." Blaine commented.

Kurt blushed. He seemed unable to control it whenever Blaine was around.

"I have some wonderful news for you. I talked to mother and father about you staying here and they agreed." Blaine smiled, "If you choose of course." He added.

Kurt nodded happily. Excited he was able to stay.

"I also wanted to ask… My father of course… Well…" Blaine didn't know how to say this.

Kurt tilted his head; confused.

"Well, my father says you can stay as my clothier… But you don't have to be my clothier, it's just a title for him." Blaine said hurriedly.

Kurt's smile grew. He loved to sew and a clothier was his second dream to being a performer. He couldn't perform anymore, but he could still sew. He agreed wholeheartedly.

"Like I said, you don't have to be a clothier. You can stay here regardless." Blaine reiterated.

Kurt took out his quill and paper, "_I love to sew clothes. If your father so wishes it than I will be happy to take over the position. Especially if it means being your clothier."_

Blaine read the reply and smiled, blushing ever so slightly.

"Wonderful. I will make sure to place some sewing supplies in your room. Is there anything else you would want in there? Any instruments, paints, anything?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. Music is too painful right now, and he couldn't paint to save his life. Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it. Kurt looked down bashfully, but pulled his hand away like he was being burned when the chamber door opened. A short, plump, black woman entered the room with a tray and behind her entered a tall, slender, Hispanic woman. They both had black hair and bright eyes.

"Ah, thank you, ladies." Blaine got up from the chair and helped them place the food, "Kurt this is Mercedes and Santana. They are the cook's servants. Ladies, this is Kurt.

"It is so nice to meet you, Kurt." Mercedes curtsied and smiled brightly.

"I've heard a lot about you, Kurt." She winked.

"Alright Santana." Blaine chuckled, "Thank you again, Ladies. I shall call when we finished."

"I bet you will." She smirked. She hissed in pain when Mercedes elbowed her in the ribcage.

Santana rolled her eyes, but slapped on a smile as she and Mercedes bowed. Blaine dismissed him with a bow and took his seat once more, placing a tray over Kurt.

"_You sure do bow a lot around here." _Kurt wrote.

"I know. It's exhausting, but polite." Blaine laughed.

The next few hours they sat in silence enjoying a wonderful meal. The more time they spent in the same room the fonder they grew of each other.


	3. Update!

I am so, so sorry you guys. I ran into some trouble and had to go away for a little while (Not legally, or mentally, but orientationally), but I am back biatches! I have been working on some things for the story and shall be cranking out chapters as fast as I can. I love you all and hope you haven't given up on me!


	4. Chapter 3

Guess who actually wrote something for this fic! This gal! That's right. I am back and here is Chapter 3. Again so sorry for the wait, but I was telling the truth when I said that I was back with some story. So, enough woot woot-ing and more writing for me ;) Hope you enjoy and that my editing skills aren't that lacking in this chapter. #excited-ness

* * *

.:The Silent Clothier:.

Chapter 3

It was eerily quiet after dinner. Kurt stared at the moonlight streaming in from the window and sighed. He really liked Blaine, but he knew Blaine didn't like him in the same way. No one liked him and he was destined to be alone forever. A lonely tear fell from his eye as he thought of a life he will never have with his prince. He quickly wiped at his tear stained cheek when there was a knock on the door. He smiled when Charlotte walked in, a huge smile gracing her features.

"We have a room for you sweetheart."

Kurt beamed. He was aching to get out this bed and this room. It was so dank.

"Blaine will be here soon to take you. He and the other boys are getting it nice and cozy."

Kurt looked down shyly at the sweet thought of Blaine setting up a room just for him. Charlotte smiled and excused herself before leaving Kurt to his thoughts. Kurt didn't know how long he was lost in his head, but he was irritated at the interruption until he saw Blaine walk in.

"Hey, Kurt. I have a surprise for you. Do you think you can walk?" Blaine asked as he made his way to Kurt's bedside.

Kurt nodded and threw the covers off him.

"Easy there tiger. Take your time. We need you to get better not worse." Blaine rushed to his aid.

Kurt nervously brushed his hair behind his ear and ducked his head.

Blaine wrapped one arm around his waist and guided Kurt's arm around his neck. Kurt's arm got goose bumps from the touch and his heart fluttered when Blaine clutched his hand. It fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. He found it hurt when trying to actually get up, but once he was on his feet he was fine. Blaine let him go nervously and Kurt stumbled a bit on his first step. He stopped Blaine from grabbing him and kept going. Blaine smiled at his strength and placed a hand on the small of his back to guide and balance him. Kurt loved when Blaine touched him. It was his new favorite thing.

They went through hallway after hallway and made their way slowly up a set of stairs to a big wooden door.

"I hope you like it. I didn't know what you like, but once you start feeling better we can decorate it more to your liking." Blaine smiled as he reached out to open the door.

As they entered Kurt's eyes grew to saucers as he peered around the room. It was like nothing he could have ever imagined. There was a beautifully carved armoire opened to show an array of different outfits, a sewing kit opened across a table with a collection of fabrics, and the biggest canopy bed he has ever seen. Blaine chuckled next to him and stepped towards the bed running his fingers across the wood. Kurt followed as he looked around in amazement. He felt the soft bed. The beautiful and expensive material of his new clothes and felt tears trickle down his cheek as he continued over to his sewing table. The fabrics were beautiful and the supplies were the best you could have. He felt his throat constricting trying to emit a sound, but nothing came. He jumped as a warm hand clasped his shoulder. He turned to face Blaine.

"I have one more gift for you." Blaine smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Blaine placed a small book and stick in Kurt's hand.

"It's a notebook and pen so you don't have to carry around a stack of paper, quill and ink everywhere."

More tears fell, but a smile contradicted it as he peered in Blaine's eyes. He suddenly felt forlorn because he was falling in love with Blaine, but knew a prince could never love him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked noticing how Kurt's face changed from happiness to sadness.

Kurt shook his head.

"Please tell me Kurt. Did I do something wrong?" Blaine became nervous.

Kurt shook his head no, sighed, and walked over the bed to sit down. He opened the book to the first page and began writing. The pen felt foreign, but he soon became accustomed.

"_You did nothing wrong, I am so grateful, I am just a little overwhelmed and tired I suppose."_ Kurt lied.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked worried.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay then. I will leave you to settle in. Get some rest. I am right across the hall if you need anything at all. I will come and check on you in the morning. Goodnight Kurt. Rest well."

Kurt smiled, but instantly lost it as Blaine closed the door softly behind him. Why did life have to be so hard?

The next morning Kurt awoke to the birds singing outside his window. He thought he should get up and get dressed, but his comfort overrode the thought. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He did this a lot but what else was there to do? Before he got too deep, however, a soft knock came from his door.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Blaine peeked his head in and asked.

Kurt sat up in bed and nodded, waving the boy in.

"You look better today. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded patting the space next to him for Blaine to join. Blaine didn't need to be asked twice as he smiled at the invitation and laid next to Kurt.

"It's a beautiful morning. Is there anything special you would like to do today? Explore a little maybe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded once more before sitting up slightly to grab the notebook and pen from his night stand.

"_I would love to explore. Also, I need to talk to Charlotte."_

"It is settled then. I shall give you the grand tour after breakfast and Charlotte." Blaine smiled and grand smile.

Silence filled the room momentarily as they both laid together in harmony. It was so comfortable. Kurt sighed happily and Blaine looked at him with the same goofy grin he had ever since he woke with Kurt on his mind this morning. He ached to kiss Kurt's soft lips and to run his hands through the mess of hair on his head. He blushed and bit his lip at the thought.

"We better get to breakfast before it is devoured by the guys." Blaine got up suddenly, "I'll just wait outside while you get dressed." He added before lending his hand to helping Kurt get out of bed.

Once dressed Kurt ducked out of the room nervously clad in the most expensive clothing he has only ever heard of in story. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see Kurt dressed so fine. Kurt smiled and walked towards him in the hallway.

"You look magnificent, Kurt." Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt bushed while Blaine extended his arm for Kurt to take. It was going to be a glorious day for the both of them.


End file.
